I want to marry you, my Christmas gift
by Noah The Hedgehog
Summary: N, vuelve despues de seis años para ver a Touko y hacerle la proposición inesperada. Aceptara Touko? Que pasará antes de que le pida matrimonio? Leean :) FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS, one-shot ToukoxN y levisimo CherenxBel


**Bueno, esto es un One-Shot de Navidad de ToukoxN y Cheren por Bel, es un poco largo, pero espero que os guste :)**

**Touko: que corto te salió? **

**Noah: es que no hay mucho más que decir...**

**N: la pobre esta ocupada haciendo lo que puede.**

**Noah: ayy... el me apoya**

**Touko: ¬¬ N...**

**N: Apoyo a Touko.**

**Noah: y tu Bel?**

**Bel: eh? Qué?**

**Noah: nada, dejalo, Che...**

**Cheren: no.**

**Noah: Aii... :'( Adiós... empecemos...**

* * *

**Explicaciones:**

**Touko cuando N se marcho tenía 15 años, al igual que Bel, Cheren. N tiene 16 años. Cuándo N se fue, Touko ascendió a campeona pokémon, ahora mismo se encuentra investigando pokémon y aun en la podio, es una campeona asombrosa, aun dominando a todos los pokémon y eso que han pasado 6 años, desde que N se fue.**

**Cheren es lider de gimnasio, Bel ayudante de la profesora Encina. Catleya, Aza y Anís, siguen siendo del Alto Mando. Lotto también sigue siendo alto mando lucha, pero ayuda a Touko en lucha y concentración de ella misma.**

**Repito: Cuando N abandono Teselia en compañía de su pokémon legendario Dragón, que por cierto, pondré que es Zekrom, pasaron 6 años.**

**Touko aun no se olvido de aquel chico peliverde contra el que lucho.**

**Habra más Touko por N, que Cheren x Bel, eso será leve.**

* * *

**Feliz Navidad**

Touko recorrió los pasillos de la Élite Four, buscando a Mirto, él le había prometido ir a comprar bolitas nuevas para el árbol de Navidad, ella no recordaba haber pedido a Mirto algo en más de ocho meses, ¿por que esto no podía cumplirlo? Sintió barullo en una pequeña lejanía. Se movió un poco y miro de reojo aquella puerta que conducía al estadio.

Sentía los pokémon luchar, sonrió con dulzura al darse cuenta de que era un entrenamiento y avanzo al campo, abrió la puerta, para ver algo que sus ojos no podían creer.

-No.. puede ser...- ante ella se encontraba N, luchando contra Lotto con un pokémon característico de la región Sinnoh, un Infernape, que esquivaba cada ataque lanzado por el Mienshao.

Vio como N, ordenaba a su pokémon que lanzase un Envite Ígneo que termino con los pokémon de Lotto, permaneció en silencio observando que iban ha hacer y decir, vio a Catleya, seguramente había perdido pues su mirada era una consternada, Aza leía un libro con su pose de indignación, Mirto sonreía y Anís escribía como una loca, una de sus novelas. Seguramente habían perdido todos.

-Bien, ahora si puedes pasar y ver a la campeona- dijo Lotto cruzando sus brazos.

N sonrió victorioso.

-No puede- negó en alto, Touko.

Todos giraron a verla, los de la Élite tragaron saliva, N puso cara de confusión.

-Si quieres hablar conmigo. Tendrás que vencerme en una batalla- declaro Touko bajando las escalera.

N la observo de arriba abajo, había sustituido por completo su estilo. Touko llevaba una camiseta negra ajustada sin tiras, palabra de honor, el pelo suelto largo y liso, sus ojos tenían la raya pintada, llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados, con unas cuñas de color negro, con un bolso de color rosa fucsia conbinando a la perfección.

Se acerco al escenario, sacando pokebals del bolso.

-Bien, quieres hablar con la campeona, primero vence- dijo enseñando una de las pokebals.

N sonrió y entrego las pokebals a Mirto quien los curo en la maquina que había en el campo.

-Bien, venceré entonces-

Los dos sacaron a sus pokémon, el primero de N fue un Stoutland quien lucho contra Hydreigon que por supuesto perdió, gracias a los ataques de tipo siniestro que usaba Touko, el segundo de N fue un Migthyena que venció a Hydreigon por culpa del cansancio del anterior combate, el segundo en salir por parte de Touko fue Musharna que durmió al pokémon por lo tanto N, cambio a Migthyena saco a Gengar, perfecto para luchar en esa batalla, pero no fue todo, pues Musharna fue confundido por Gengar, por lo tanto Touko cambio a su pokémon para sacar a Gothitelle, que debilito a Gengar, N volvió a sacar a Migthyena que seguía durmiendo, a pesar de los golpes de Gothitelle, pues el hipnosis de Musharna era potente, así que se debilito, N saco a su Loupony que con una gran patada y se debilito. Touko saco a Musharna quien en una explosión de dos ataques, ambos calleron. El siguiente pokémon en salir de Touko fue, Simisear y el otro de N fue, Lierpad, que triunfo finalmente sobre Simisear, el combate iba igualado. 2 vs 2.

Touko saco a Volcarona, que arraso al pokémon de N, Lierpad, dejándolo fuera de combate, N iba perdiendo, como ultimo pokémon saco a... Torterra que con un ataque de tipo tierra agoto a Volcarona, Touko retiro a su pokémon con una mirada furtiva a N, ambos tenían un pokémon, Touko sin demora saco a su Samurott con una gran sonrisa, el combate estaba muy reñido, pero... la ganadora fue la campeona.

N callo al suelo desilusionado pues ahora, Touko no hablaría con él. Se levanto de nuevo y cuando se dirigía a la salida.

-Has mejorado... mucho- sintió la voz de Touko.

Se giro a verla allí estaba, acompañada de sus pokémon, cruzada de brazos con una sonrisa.

-Touko...-

-Has aprendido la lección?- pregunto acercándose a N.

N asintió -si, he aprendido mucho, he visto gente sonreír junto a los pokémon todos eran felices, los pokémon decían que eran felices, es increíble, tenías razón, es un mundo maravilloso, pokémon y humanos pueden convivir juntos.

-¿Te ha gustado, viajar?- pregunto Touko aun con la sonrisa en la cara.

N asintió.

-Venga, pasa a mi casa, allí hablaremos tranquilos, sígueme- dijo Touko seguida por Samurott.

-Pero... yo creía que...- N no pudo terminar.

-Solo quería ver si habías mejorado, ¿es que no quieres hablar?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

N se ruborizo levemente y la siguió, ambos avanzaban en silencio, sin cruzar miradas. Hasta llegar a la puerta, donde salieron por ella, para ver una casa, grande e increíble. Ambos cruzaron las cancelas de la entrada y pasaron a la mansión de Touko.

-¿Es tu casa?- pregunto N.

-Sí, me la hicieron para vivir aquí, nadie me ha desbancado y si lo hacen tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí, pues esta a mi nombre y estoy en la Elite como entrenadora profesional.

-Vaya... en estos seis años avanzaste mucho... dijo N mirándola a los ojos.

Touko se sonrojo al sentir esa mirada y le dio un vistazo nervioso, había cambiado, tenía mas músculos, llevaba un jersey negro con unos pantalones grises flojos, para ejercer movilidad, con unos tenis, su pelo seguí mantenido en una coleta y con su gorra gris y negra.

-Ha pasado tiempo- reconoció Touko, mirando por la ventana.

-Si... Touko... se que han pasado seis años, pero tu no has salido de mi mente, quiero estar contigo...- murmuro esto ultimo, pero Touko lo escucho, desde que estaba en la liga, había desarrollado el sentido del buen oído pues Catleya siempre replicaba en voz baja.

El rubor llego a las mejillas de la morena, y aparto la mirada, ella también había tenido a N, en su mente, como no tenerlo, era guapo, listo misterioso y se llevo su corazón hace seis años. Era imposible quitarlo de su mente.

-Solo si tu quieres- dijo el chico con vergüenza.

-Si...- musito la morena.

-Que?- pregunto N, incrédulo por lo que creyó haber oído.

-Que si, que quiero que te quedes...- dijo más alto.

-en serio?- pregunto incrédulo.

-No me hagas repetirlo, N- dijo muy ruborizada mirándole con cierta vergüenza.

-Touko...- murmuro acercándose a capturar sus labios, Touko se quedo quieta esperando el contacto hasta que llego.

El beso fue suave, pero poco a poco se fue intensificando, N pedía permiso a Touko para profundizarlo cosa que fue concedía, Touko bastante nerviosa seguía a N, que le encantaba aquella torpeza y aquel nerviosismo, después de acabar de besarse, se separaron, N con una sonrisa y Touko mucho más roja aun.

-Te he echado de menos...-

-Y yo...- dijo Touko rodeando a aquel chico con sus brazos. -Sabes? en estas fechas todo es muy romántico... has venido en navidad y en parte me has echo un regalo que nunca espere...- confeso.

-Navidades... vaya... nunca las he celebrado...- confeso N.

-Pues... las celebraremos juntos, porque... no tienes que ir a casa ¿no?-

-No tengo... casa... recuerdas?

Touko se tapo la boca y bajo la mirada avergonzada -lo siento...-

-No pasa nada... Touko, no te pongas así- pidió.

-Pero... si tienes casa...- dijo la chica más roja.

-Eh?- pregunto N, sin comprenderla.

-Está es tu casa, aquí conmigo... si quieres...

-Si, quiero estar contigo, y si me dejas... mejor- sonrió acariciando su mejilla, los besos continuaron, así hasta agotarse el aire...

**~0~0~**

Una hora después de establecer a N en su casa, Touko cogió sus tres tarjetas de crédito para ir a comprarle ropa, regalos a N, también cosas necesarias, y la cena, pues mañana en Noche Buena, su madre, la profesora Encina, Bel, Cheren, Mirto, Aza, Catleya, Lotto, Anís, Cintia.

Touko tenía muchísimo dinero, no solo por mantener el titulo durante seis años, casi siete, sino porque investigaba, ganaba y trabaja pasando datos a todos los científicos, aunque en cierta parte ella trabaja como modelo pues había sustituido a Camila varias veces, y se había ganado el derecho a ser modelo, y tenía más de .000$. **(Nota de la autora (Noah): Si es mucho dinero, pero ya sabéis que en los juegos por combates ganas mucho, así, siendo investigadora, campeona y ganar muchos combates en seis años, ganarías mucho... imaginaos esto aunque sea increíble... JAJAJAJ). **N estaba mirando la televisión, Touko se armo de valor y se acerco a él.

-N- llamo suavemente, N sonrió al verla. -Quiero... esto... quieres dormir... en mi cuarto o prefieres... una habitación para ti... solo...?- pregunto muy ruborizada.

N se ruborizo también, aunque el quisiese decir, solo para no tener vergüenza, contesto lo contrario -Contigo...-

Touko sonrió y beso a N aun con vergüenza. -Me acompañas?- pregunto la chica ofreciéndole su mano.

-A donde vamos?- dijo cogiendo su mano.

-De compras- dijo la chica -necesito comprar la cena para mañana, que tengo invitados, bueno, tenemos, mi madre, Cintia, mis mejores amigos, los de la Elite Four y la profesora- dijo Touko.

-Tanta gente?- pregunto.

-Si... siento que te moleste...- dijo Touko mirandole.

-No, no me molesta, me alegro de que tengas a tanta gente.

-Que tengamos, tu ahora eres... ¿que somos? ¿novios?- pregunto la chica ruborizada.

-Si- beso su frente.

-Además de comprar la comida. Compraré tu regalo y lo que te haga falta para vivir, toda la ropa que quieras- dijo emocionada, Touko estaba emocionadísima, parecía fanática de las compras y todo.

-Te gusta comprar?-

-Sí, me lo paso genial- asintió. Dio la man tiro de el, hacia afuera.

-A donde me llevas?- dijo riendo dejándose arrastrar por la chica.

-A donde crees?- pregunto con una sonrisa -Al coche, debemos irnos lejos, para comprar, no quiero forzar a los pokémon hoy seremos tu y yo- sonrió al llegar a junto su coche, ella se sentó en el asiento del conductor y N en el asiento de al lado, ambos salieron de la mansión entre risas y palabras, Touko se relajo con su novio dejando la vergüenza atrás.

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial, Touko y N, entraron al supermercado, compraron langostinos, pollo y patatas para comer con ellas. También compraron champán, al igual que refrescos para cualquiera.

-Bueno... llevamos esto al coche y vamos a comprarte algo, ¿si?-

-No tienes por que Touko...- denegó el.

-Eres mi novio, te comprare lo que quieras, y venga, que eres como un niño pequeño, venga, acéptalo, tienes una novia muy preocupada por ti- dicho esto salió hacia el coche, dejándolas bolsas en la maleta.

-Touko siempre haces esto?- dijo N con una mirada de confusión.

-Lo que?- pregunto la chica cerrando la maleta del coche y guardando sus llaves en el bolso fucsia del otro día, que era bastante grande y tenía varias cosas por lo que había comprobado.

-Enloquecer cuando estas de compras- río el chico.

-Bueno... siempre me acompañaba Mirto o Aza, o Bel, pero casi siempre...- dijo avergonzada.

-Me gusta mucho verte así-

Capturo sus labios de nuevo con un cariño especial, Touko aturdida por la acción, acabo correspondiendo al beso pero un poco nerviosa, siguió sus pasos esta vez mejor que ayer y menos torpe.

Cuando el beso se corto, Touko medio sonrió y agarro su mano derecha con la suya. Ambos caminaron hacia el interior del centro comercial, para irse a comprar lo necesario para N.

[... 2 horas más tarde...] **(N.A. (Noah): supongo que no os interesa que estuvieron comprando porque Touko tiene obsesión por las compras)**

N cogió el libro que más le intereso que Touko le compro, se puso a leerlo de camino a casa, mientras que Touko tatareaba una canción

-Y cuando pienso en ti... ououououo...- **(N.A: Y pienso en ti Eloy) **

N sonreía escuchándola cantar tan dulcemente, esa canción que además era de amor.

-Tu presencia me eleva al cielo y me hace volar...- siguió Touko.

-Pienso en ti...- canto N con una sonrisa.

Touko solo se ruborizo, pero sonrió muy feliz.

N continuo leyendo, al llegar a casa mientras que N, leía el libro que Touko le había comprado con cierta felicidad, un libro de misterio, pero interesante.

-N!- grito Touko desde la cocina.

N se levanto y corrió a su encuentro a ver si le pasaba algo malo.

-PASA ALGO?- Pregunto N alterado, pero solo vio a Touko con Musharna con los alimentos en el aire.

Touko rió un poco y abrazo a N, y beso sus labios, N estaba un poco molesto pues le había asustado.

-Tonto...- murmuro -Que quieres de cenar?- pregunto divertida.

-Um...- se froto la barbilla. -a ti...- murmuro picaramente rodeando la cintura de la morena ruborizada.

-comida...- murmuro aun más ruborizada.

-Um, espaguettis-

-Vale...- dijo siendo soltada por N. -Oye... esta noche me comes...- dijo girándose muy ruborizada y preparando la cena.

N se rió por lo bajo ruborizado y se fue con una gran sonrisa.

Poco después, la cena estuvo lista, ambos comieron y se fueron a la cama, ambos, se miraron nerviosos pero deseosos, N empezó quitando todas las prendas de Touko dejándola semi-desnuda. Touko repitió la acción en N, quitándole todo lo que estorbase en él.

Ambos empezaron con aquella acción que querían darse, besos, caricias, abrazos, penetraciones, lametones, mordiscos, uñas marcándose en la piel, gemidos de placer, algo que hace tiempo hubieran querido darse. **(N.A: Hoy no me siento inspirada para hacer lemmon, quizás en otra ocasión ^^)**

**~0~0~**

Touko se despertó al día siguiente rodeada por los brazos de N, aquella noche había sido increíble, hoy era 24 de Diciembre, el día de abrir los regalos.

Touko giro a ver a N, y beso su frente, en un intento de liberarse de sus brazos, cosa que no funciono, pues cuanto mas intentaba liberarse más fuerte tiraba el hacia ella, entonces supuso que N estaría despierto.

-N...- susurro mirando a sus ojos grises.

-buenos días- dijo atrayendola más a el.

-Tengo que preparar, la casa...- dijo sintiendo los besos de N, por su cuello, gimió al ver que llego a su pecho. -N, después... ah...

N se retiro un poco molesto pero sonrió y se levanto con ella.

Touko cogió los adornos de Navidad y ambos, con ayuda de Musharna y Gothitelle empezaron a decorar el árbol, aunque Touko y N, paraban entre besos varias veces. Cuando acabaron con el árbol, pusieron guirnaldas, volando gracias a Gothitelle y Musharna.

Entre los dos pusieron la mesa, decorándola con un centro navideño. Con velas.

Touko con ayuda de N empezo ha hacer la cena.

-Parecemos un matrimonio- dijo Touko con cierta vergüenza.

N rió -algún día...- sonrió besándola en la cabeza.

Touko se ruborizo muchísimo más que antes y se giro enganchándose a su cuello y besándole.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, los invitados empezaron a venir, los de la Élite llegaron primero, Touko sonrió y les dejo sentarse, colocaron los regalos que traían debajo del árbol, haciendo un gran montón. Touko les sirvió champán a todos los que pidieron a los demás coca cola, fanta o zumo, lo que ellos pidieran.

De segundos en llegar fueron Cheren y Bel, agarrados de la mano consumando y mostrando su amor, ambos pasaron a dentro.

-N...- murmuro Cheren al ver a aquel chico allí hablando y riendo con Anís y Mirto.

-Si- afirmo Touko -Apareció ayer y bueno, esta aquí- afirmo.

-Touko... lo pasaste muy mal...- recordó Cheren.

-Pero por fin esta conmigo- dijo Touko tratando de persuardir a Cheren.

-Ay, Cheren déjalos es bonito- protesto Bel, agarrando la mano de el y tirando de el al comedor. Cuando llegaron lejos de Touko le planto un beso en los labios, le encantaba que Cheren le hiciese caso.

Poco después, tocaron de nuevo el timbre, esta vez, N fue a abrir.

-Sí?- dijo al abrir la puerta.

-Vaya... N- solto la profesora Encina incredula.

-Hola, profesora Encina...-

Los que se encontraban detrás de la profesora Encina, que no eran otros que los padres de Touko y Cintia observaron al peliverde poniendolo nervioso.

-Que pasa N?- agarro su mano con dulzura, tranquilizando un poco al peliverde.

-Son la profesora Encina y los demás invitados...- dijo N.

Touko miro y saludo abrazando a la profesora Encina, dejando pasar al interior, luego Cintia fue la que abrazo a la campeona con una sonrisa.

-Has crecido- sonrió con burla.

-Has envejecido- devolvió la bomba, las dos se rieron con fuerza, dando a N la confianza necesaria.

-HIJA MIA- grito una voz de hombre, Touko miro a donde provenia la voz, su madre y su... padre.

-PAPÁ- grito abrazándolo, el viajaba mucho.

-Touko. Estas preciosa hija mía-

-Gracias papá-

-Hola mamá- saludo soltando a su padre y abrazándola a ella.

-Hola Touko, estas preciosa, tal como dijo tu padre- afirmo su madre.

-Gracias...- se ruborizo la chica aun sosteniendo la mano de N.

-Touko... nos presentas- dijo señalando al chico, el padre con mala cara, asustando a N.

-Oh, claro. El es N, mi novio- sonrió Touko orgullosa.

-Como hagas daño a mi hija...- empezó el padre de Touko.

-papá...- aviso Touko.

El padre de Touko se callo. Pasaron a dentro y se sentaron, Touko acomodo un plato más en la mesa para su padre y empezaron a comer.

Poco despues todos empezaron a comentar sus cosas, graciosas, tristes, increibles.

Cheren comento de su compromiso con Bel, 6 años juntos y ahora se casarían. Touko contenta por sus amigos, viendo como se besaban como se sonreían se acurruco en N, quien posaba el brazo en sus hombros. El padre de Touko comento todas las maravillas que habia visto en sus viajes.

Poco después de las anedotas, Touko repartio los regalos. Todos menos N, que guardaba aun una cajita de tamaño mediano que le entrego a Touko.

-Que es esto?- pregunto Touko bajo la mirada de todos.

-Abrelo, es uno de mis dos regalos-

Touko abrió la caja para ver a una pokebal.

-Un... pokémon?-

-Sí, sacalo-

Touko saco el pokemon para ver a un Eevee, el pokemon que siempre habia dicho que queria.

-En uno de mis viajes se cruzo en mi camino y dije... a Touko le encantará y lo capture para ti-

Touko quiso llorar y abrazarlo por el dulce gesto que había echo, pero el pokemon se subio a sus piernas.

-Y ahora...- N extendió una cajita aun más pequeña que la otra, todos sonrieron imaginandose que era lo que había en esa cajita, Touko vio un anillo.

-Trabaje en las regiones en las que estuve, para cuando pudiera volver a verte, pedirte matrimonio...

A Touko se le saltaron las lagrimas.

-Touko quieres, casarte conmigo?

Las lagrimas de Touko aumentaron, y se abrazo a el llorando. -SI QUIERO, SI QUIERO-

Para besarle un vez mas con fuerza, todos aplaudieron.

-Feliz navidad, cariño- susurro N en el oido de Touko al separarse.

-Feliz Navidad, amor-

**QUE OS HA PARECIDO? OS LO DIJE MUUUUY LEVE CHEREN X BEL, MAS TOUKO X N, mi pareja favorita, espero que os haya gustado mi one-shot, quiero... QUE ME DEJEIS REVIEWS.**

**Un beso :)**


End file.
